


Fairy Tale Verse

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-10
Updated: 2007-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I rated this R for one sexually descriptive scene.  Lillian finds an appropriate spouse for her son, angst and schmoop ensue.  Written for the Undermistletoe 2007 challenge.  Prompt: Wedding stopped at the 11th hour</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tale Verse

## Fairy Tale Verse

by Sixer

<http://sussixer.livejournal.com>

* * *

Fairy Tale Verse

When Lord Lionel and Lady Lillian were first wed, it was a marriage of arrangement not familiarity or love. As it stood, his family had wealth and land but no titles, hers had titles and wealth but the bloodline was riddled with daughters. For this reason alone, Lillian's father agreed to the marriage under three conditions. The first being that any and all children conceived in the household from Lionel's loins were to be considered Lillian's by law. The second, Lillian had final authority on whom her children were to wed. The third, only twenty-five percent of her inheritance would be transferred to Lionel upon her death, the rest would be divvied as she bequeathed. If any of the stipulations were broken, Lionel would forfeit his title and any financial or land holdings it procured. They would be transferred to Lillian. He would also loose any rights to all children birthed during the marriage. These seemed like trivial matters to Lionel and his father at the time, considering Lionel would be considered a Lord at court and throughout political society. The marriage agreements were signed. Lionel was surprised to discover that Lillian herself had read and signed the document. Normally the women of the household were not taught to understand the complexities of a binding document so they would have their father's sign in their stead. He felt proud to have found a wife not only fair of face and of good breading, but also well educated. She would serve his household well and be a wonderful example of wife to their future sons. 

Lillian gave birth to two sons, Alexander and Julian. Her second and middle child, Lucas, was not of her body but by law considered hers. After Lucas's mother gave to birth to him, she was informed by Lionel that the child would live in his household and be raised as his second son; however Lillian would legally be his mother. This enraged the young women so that she flew into a fit. Her rage caused her already weakened body to suffer extraneous blood loss. It was not repairable and she died two days later, never seeing the face of her only son. Lillian accepted the boy into their family, introducing him to Alexander. Alexander was her first born and her pride and joy. She often told any who would listen of his advanced learning and physical beauty. When he was born she realized that if she never had another child, she would not have had regrets. 

Alexander was her perfect boy, sweet, loving, kind to all, intelligent, and charismatic. He was however, not strong in body. He often fell sick and was not able to take part in the games of boys, or play with others in the manor. His ill-health had no bearing on his gentle and giving nature, often times he had all of the nurses cooing and doting over him. Lionel was disgusted by the whole thing. He wanted a strong and viral son, not a sickly child. Around the time of Lucas's birth, Alexander caught a terrible chill that no one was able to alleviate. Fearing that she would loose her most precious child, Lillian journeyed with him to the farthest reaches of the kingdom. Lionel had told her to send the child with a guard but to stay at the manor to care for the newly born Lucas. She refused, stating she trusted no one but herself to decide for Alexander's care. She put Lucas in the care of her most trusted lady in waiting, Pamela. 

Lillian and Alexander traveled to a small farming community on the outskirts of the Luthor domain. There they were introduced to a physician of myth and herbs. She was a sweet older woman whose thatched home smelled of anise and lemon rinds. The old woman looked Alexander over thoroughly before telling Lady Lillian that she would be able to cure his illness and strengthen his life force, however there would be a price. The medicinal qualities of the herbs needed for treatment often removed the hair from ones head and it would never return. Lillian looked over the sleeping form of her beautiful child. She stroked his head lightly and removed one lock of hair, tucking it into a locket around her neck, before nodding permission for the old woman to begin treating Alexander. Three days later Alexander woke with a start, he immediately noticed the lack of hair on his head and began to cry. 

"Am I still your beautiful boy mother?" He sniffled from her lap. 

Lillian scooped him up and took his face between her palms, she spoke softly and sweetly. "You will always be my beautiful Alexander, nothing could ever change that. You are my most precious son, I will always love you. Your appearance could never change that. In fact, I happen to think you are even more beautiful than before. Your eyes are so piercing. I had never noticed their brilliance before now." 

Alexander gave her a radiant smile and hugged her tightly, "I love you too, Mother. Thank you for traveling here with me." 

Lillian sat on the small bed holding Alexander to her breast singing softly while rocking him gently. Soon, the young boy fell asleep. The old woman couldn't help but be touched by the pure love and adoration shared between mother and son. She was proud to be able to save his life and help the young sweet Lady Lillian. 

A couple of years after Lucas's birth, Lillian announced she was again pregnant. The entire manor and surrounding village was delighted with the news. Over the years, Lady Lillian had become a favorite of the court. Her thoughtful, gentle spirit, as well as her quick wit and natural charm were well known and appreciated. Alexander was often compared to her, something both she and her son cherished. Lionel was often angered by the comparisons. He wanted his sons to be known for their strength, courage, ruthlessness, and power. He tried to teach Alexander these qualities by having him instructed in fencing, mythological studies, mathematical and scientific pursuits. The boy excelled at all but was also instructed in dance, music theory and application, his mother also taught him to dress in the height of fashion. Lionel felt that Lillian's lessons often balanced his out too evenly. This balance resulted in the boy having a brilliant mind and being well loved at court and throughout the village surrounding the Manor. However, it also meant that he held little respect for Lionel and his view of the world. Alexander would often speak his mind publicly, even if his words went directly against his fathers. This behavior was accommodated by Lillian's orders. Lucas on the other hand, was not nearly so closely watched by Lillian as Alexander. Lionel was able to draw the boy to his side, and have him instructed in only those pursuits that suited Lionel's vision for enhanced power and entitlement for the Luthor name. Lucas was also intelligent and quick witted. He had not reached the same notability as Alexander. Lionel knew this would become a problem when they became of marrying age. 

After Lillian gave birth to Julian, her health began to steadily decline. She fought illness after illness for years. She and Alexander even made a second journey to the old women's hovel seeking a cure. The old woman, now blind, was unable to concoct a cure for Lillian. However she was able to create an elixir that would prolong her life ten more years. Lillian was thankful and paid her handsomely. She wanted to make sure she was able to find and secure a proper spouse for her Alexander. She also had to do the same for her other children, she didn't trust Lionel to match them with properly. Lionel decided to attempt to sway the choice of Lucas's bride in his favor. He taught the boy to look at what relationships with others could gain him and his family first and foremost. It was the only way Lionel could think of to make sure he would have a say in the future wife of his strongest heir. He knew Lillian would choose well for the boy and would take Lucas's desires to heart when making a selection. 

Four years after her and Alexander's second trip to the wilderness, he told his mother that he was ready to begin looking for courting prospects. He was eager to find someone to share his time with. She privately noted that he seemed eager find someone to share his body with as well. He never denied this claim, only responding with shy smiles and faint blushes. He still seemed so young to her, too young to be interested in the pleasures of the flesh. However, she new her time was drawing near so she began to show interest in the young women of the court. She even spoke liberally of her intentions to begin the courting process for her eldest son and soon every available maiden and their parents also took interest. The Luthor legacy had grown steadily over the years and was considered the most wealthy and powerful of all the titled families. A union with the eldest Luthor son would be a coup for any family. Alexander began joining his parents at all of the court events, balls, and other celebrations. People had become accustomed to his bald head and keen fashion sense over the years but they still took notice and watched him intently. He soon found himself a part of a small and elite group of young adults that were the children of the most prominent members of the court. They were always involved in schemes and trickery, sometimes resulting in harsh fines and other public punishments being visited upon their families. Alexander was never linked to any of the tom-foolery, even though he had been the mastermind for many of the plots. 

This small group had also chosen to help each other discover the sexual pleasures that they should have been discovering on their wedding nights. Alexander always found himself drawn to pouty lipped brunet girls. After sleeping his way through any of the girls he saw as attractive he began to feel restless once again. One evening, while hiding in the carriage house during his eighteenth birthday celebration, Alexander discovered a new and exciting way to pleasure himself. He was sitting with a book and a bottle of wine he had swiped from the kitchen when two young men slipped into the carriage house and closed the door. No sooner was that door latched that they began to fondle and kiss each other with passion that Alexander had never before witnessed. He found himself aroused and chose to sit quietly and watch the two men further. 

Alexander watched as they removed each others clothes with reverence and care. They touched and kissed with such tenderness and love that Alexander began to feel guilty for intruding. He decided to hide his eyes until they left, but hearing their breathy moans and gasps caused him to look one more time. As he opened his eyes he saw the larger of the two settling himself behind the other, who was on his knees in the straw, and push his spit slicked cock into the rear of his lover. Both men started to moan and plead louder while continuing to increase the speed of the thrusting. Lex noticed that the smaller man on the bottom had his head hanging down and a look of complete bliss on his face. The larger man reached around to stroke the dripping cock of the other until he found completion. When they were both breathing more normally again, they kissed softly and murmured words of love and care to each other. Then they cleaned themselves off with water from the horses' trough and redressed, exiting the carriage house laughing. Alexander fell back into the straw he was sitting in and felt the hardness in his trousers pulse and throb. He reached into his breaches and stroked himself until he released a silent wale into the chilled night air. Feeling sleepy and satisfied he forced himself to walk back to the main house and to his bed. He curled under the heavy blankets and fell fast asleep, dreaming of beautiful naked boys. 

From that day on Alexander sought out other boys who were interested in sexual relationships with men. He continued to have relations with the girls in court as well, but found he much preferred the feel of male flesh under him. He never allowed himself to be taken but would suck any interested cock. He even took part in a couple of threesomes involving more than one boy, and one time a boy and a girl. He found he was as deft with his cock as he was with a foil. His reputation began to spread through the kingdom. His mother was none to happy. One early morning she called for him to discuss the matter formally. 

"Good morning Mother, you requested to see me?" Alexander picked a few grapes off of her breakfast tray and sat on the bed beside her, eating them one at a time. 

"I have been made aware of your night-time activities." 

Alexander choked on the grape he was swallowing and began gasping for air. When he was finally able to swallow it with the assistance of water, he looked over to his mother's perturbed face. 

"Yes Alexander, you should be embarrassed. I am trying to find you a worthy match. Meeting with family after family. If you continue with these actions, I will not be able to find you a wife that you have not already slept with!" She sat back against the tufted headboard, winded from speaking with a raised voice, to catch her breath. 

"I'm sorry mother. I didn't mean to upset you. But, I have discovered that I may not want a wife." He looked down to his hands and nervously wrung his fingers. He never meant for his mother to discover his behavior. He also never thought he would have to have this discussion with her. He was glad, however, that his father wasn't present. The man would have had a screaming fit if he knew where Alexander's sexual preferences lie. 

"What do you mean you don't want a wife? Sweetheart, you will need someone in your life to look after you when I am gone. Someone who will love you and care for you, keep only your interests at heart. Someone who can provide and heir for the empire I am certain you will build." Lillian reached for her son, holding her hand out for him to take. 

Alexander grasped her hand gently and looked her in the eye. He took a deep breath and explained what he had discovered about himself over the last few months of exploration. She smiled knowingly at his formal and proper description of his tawdry behavior, but he continued on as if he didn't notice. He told her, in no uncertain terms, that if he was to truly find another to happily share his life with it would have to be another man. He understood that there would be concerns over an heir, but he was willing to agree to fathering one under the supervision of his spouse. 

"You seem to have thought a lot about this." 

"Yes mother. I know what my instincts are telling me. I know my heart could never belong to another woman. I am sorry that I have caused you shame. I will stop my wanton behavior and promise only to give myself to the person of your choosing on our wedding night." 

Lillian looked her most cherished son in the eye, seeing his seriousness and true sorrow about his behavior. She opened her arms to him offering a silent acceptance. 

Because Alexander had already burned too many bridges, sleeping his way through the aristocrats and other societal people of importance children, she chose to broaden her search to include neighboring villages. She had even searched through some of the wealthy country families of the court. During her search she discovered a small neighboring village. The family that owned the land was very wealthy but held no existing titles. It seemed that the wife of Jonathan Kent was once the youngest daughter of Sir Clark. Her family did not agree to their union because Jonathan held no titles and so her father had deemed him unworthy of a woman of her station. She was madly in love with the boy so she left her family and married him in secret. When she returned to tell her father he disinherited her immediately, even going so far as to have her title removed from the courts register legally. Jonathan and Martha returned to his large estate where they continued to acquire land and wealth. They were never blessed with children so Jonathan adopted a son for his wife. It was said that the child was found in a small orphanage in the north and even though he looked very little like his parents, he was handsome and a true gentleman. It was also rumored that before Lady Nell moved her niece to the city the girl had sought betrothal to the young Kent son. Apparently, the boy spent some time with her and decided he did not want to marry her. Lillian had met Lana at a few garden teas and thought that the girl was very beautiful and nice enough, if not a little self serving. She couldn't help but think that if her shallowness was the reason for the young Kent to deny her marriage than he might be worth the long journey to the country estate. Any young man that thought with his heart and mind over his body would be worth the trip through the dangerous Wichita Woods. 

On the journey to the Kent Estate, Lillian and her drivers encountered two young thieves in the forest. The men had set a trap in the road causing a wheel on her carriage to come loose. When the driver stopped and attempted a repair the thieves set upon them demanding money and belongings. She'd heard the stories of the strange happenings in these woods, some thought they were even enchanted, but she never expected to have her life threatened by common thieves. As she was about to hand over a priceless broach that her mother gave her on her wedding day, a young man appeared on the hill above them. The thieves heard him bellowing in warning and soon scuttled away in fear leaving behind the possessions. Still in shock from the attempted robbery and feeling exhausted from her travels and illness, Lillian was curt with the young man when he appeared by her window promising to have her carriage fixed quickly. The boy was very tall and broad shouldered. He had hair as dark as a night sky and eyes green as the hills in the Scottish countryside. His voice was soft and mellow and he smiled cheerfully while he spoke with the driver about the repair. He worked quickly and had no difficulties lifting the heavy wheel or the carriage mount without any assistance. She thought that the boy would have been Alexander's type if had been from a worthy family. However, the young man was dressed in a thread-bear shirt and tattered pants. He was definitely from one of the families that lived on or near the Kent estate. He watched their departure for a moment and then seemed to disappear into the woods. 

Lillian arrived at the Kent family estate an hour later and was greeted by Martha. She was brought into the home and given a room to rest for the night. The next morning she awoke to the scent of fresh baked sweet rolls and bacon. She washed her face and dressed herself, something she wasn't used to doing without her ladies maids, and walked to the dining room. Upon entering she noticed that Jonathan and Martha had been seated and waiting for her arrival to begin the breakfast service. 

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting for your meal Jonathan. I must have been more exhausted from my travels than I thought." 

Jonathan just waived off her apology. "No need Lady Lillian, I heard that you also encountered some thieves while on your way. I am sorry. My son has been patrolling the woods and nearby villages trying to rid the area of that sort of element for the last few months." 

"Thank you for your concern. Yes we were stopped by thieves and rescued by a young farmer. He helped to repair the carriage. I am surprised you knew about it, word must travel here even faster than the court." She smiled knowingly at Martha, acknowledging the gossip that traveled through societal circles. 

"Actually," Martha returned the smile, "our son, Clark, informed us of the attack. It seems he was the young farmer who repaired your carriage. He didn't realize that you were the visitor we were expecting or I imagine her would have returned with you." Martha watched the emotions roll over Lady Lillian's face, first shock then embarrassment and finally something unreadable. 

"Well, I am certainly glad he was there to rescue us." 

"It was my pleasure my Lady." Clark walked into the dinning room and to Lady Lillian's side, taking her hand and kissing it in a respectful greeting. He smiled and walked to the other side of the table to give his mother a kiss of the cheek and his father a squeeze on the shoulder. 

Lillian couldn't help but notice the loving greeting Clark bestowed on his parents. It wasn't forced or practiced. He seemed to love and respect them and they he in return. She also took note that the handsome young man from yesterday was still as lovely as she remembered. This morning however he was dressed more appropriately. She knew that she had made a good choice in considering Clark for her Alexander. Now she just had to convince his parents of that as well. "Clark, thank you for your timely rescue yesterday." 

"Your welcome, no need to thank me. I hope the rest of your journey was uneventful?" Clark gave her a friendly smile. 

Lillian found herself smiling in return. She was tired and felt sick but the boy's easy going nature and friendly face caused her to feel a little better. She started to eat her breakfast while bringing up the reason for her visit. It would be interesting to see how much of the letter she had sent Martha had been shared with her family. "It was, thank you, Clark. You are as much a gentleman as your mother says you are." She watched the boy's cheeks pink in response. She couldn't help but think of how her Alexander would react to the beauty and inherent innocence of this young man. She knew he would be truly delighted to test how often he could bring the pink flush to Clark's cheeks. "I think my Alexander will be happy with my choice. You seem to be the exact type of man he will need by his side." Lillian saw Clark look to his father and mother with eyes of shock and then happiness. 

Martha let out a little giggle at Clark's reaction to the news of his impending betrothal to Alexander. She knew her son would be happiest with a husband and she had worked hard to convince her Jonathan of that fact. Watching Jonathan see the happiness on their son's face made it clear to her that he no longer questioned her decision about their son's engagement. "Does that mean that you are here to finalize a marriage agreement Lady Lillian?" As happy as the possibility made her son, Martha was not going to give him away without first making sure he would be properly provided and cared for. 

"Yes. I would have liked the two to be formally introduced beforehand, however with my health failing I have little time for political niceties. My husband will be shocked at my decision but he can not contest it." 

Jonathan looked to his son, seeing the happiness on Clark's face. He knew that they had made the right decision in entertaining Lady Lillian's proposal. He only hoped that Clark would be as happy in marriage as he had been all these years. Grasping his wife's hand and giving her a small squeeze of reassurance he spoke, "Clark, son, why don't you go write a letter to Alexander so that his mother has something to give him before your arrival next week." 

"Yes sir" He gave his mother a surprised smile. At her nod he stood and excused himself. When he reached the bottom of the stairwell he ran to his room and began write. He told Alexander a little about each of his interests and what he hoped their marriage would be like. He also wrote about Chloe, what type of friend she was and how excited she was to be asked to carry their children. Clark knew that Chloe was nervous to leave her father. She was also very excited at the possibilities of living so close to court and being able to go to the balls and masks. She had happily agreed to give birth to Alexander's children so that he and Clark would have a family to raise together. Jonathan had promised her father considerable compensation and that after two healthy sons were born she would be free to marry any man of her choice. Clark knew that he would personally ensure that Chloe married a worthy husband. He loved her greatly. If he thought he could be happy as her husband he would have requested her hand years ago. He knew that he had no lasting feelings for her and she had come to accept that. Their friendship had grown and deepened and now they would be starting a new adventure together. He hoped that Lady Lillian approved of his choice of Chloe. Clark carried his letter down stairs and left it with Lady Lillian's driver. He decided to take a walk around the estate and his gardens. He hoped that the Luthor manor had an area where he could plant some seedlings and roses. He would miss the quiet of his special garden. 

Lillian finished signing the betrothal agreement. She had been surprised that the Kent's had already found a young girl willing to carry Alexander's children. She was interested in meeting this friend of Clark's. She could feel exhaustion creeping into her body and decided to go sit in the beautiful garden she had noticed from her window that morning. She hoped the fresh air and sunshine would help revive her enough for the return trip to the manor. She noticed young Clark sitting peacefully near a large tree covered in blossoms and decided to go sit and talk with him. She couldn't help but notice how the sun glittered through his hair and over his face. He looked like an angel. 

Clark heard small footsteps approaching and opened his eyes. Upon seeing Lady Lillian he stood to greet her appropriatly. She smiled in return. They both took seats on the benches near his roses and talked openly about what Clark hoped marriage would be like. He told Lillian about his hopes to be able to have a similar garden at the Manor and she assured him that Alexander would allow it. She told him of the differences of living so near to court as compared to the countryside and what would be expected of him as husband. She giggled when he blushed and smiled along with him. He told her everything he could think of about Chloe and assured her that she was a faithful friend and could be trusted to carry Alexander's children. She asked him questions about his hobbies and interests and even more detailed questions about his garden. Specifically the tree he'd been sitting under when she first came out. He explained that it was a hybrid that he developed and grew special just for this garden, a one of a kind. He cut her a blossom and gave it to her before her footman informed her that the carriage was packed and ready to go. 

Lillian was seen off by Clark and his mother. Soon after the return trip began she fell asleep holding the fragile blossom and didn't wake until she was home late the next day. Alexander greeted her and followed her to her rooms asking about her journey. She informed him that she had entered into a betrothal agreement for him and he would need to prepare two separate rooms for his husband to be. 

"What do mean you signed a contract? Mother I haven't even met this girl. I thought we agreed I could help you in this decision. Why does she need two rooms anyway? She really can't have that many belongings." 

Lillian huffed her annoyance and her son quieted down and came to sit close to her at the bedside. "Alexander, you were not listening. I said husband to be. He needs two rooms because he is bringing along a young woman who will be giving birth to your children. It was part of the agreement. I think you will be very delighted by my choice. His family owns a vast amount land and is quite wealthy. They hold no titles however his mother is of noble blood. He is very intelligent and charming, always a gentleman, and very interested in horticulture and astronomy." 

"What does he look like?" Alexander knew that his mother only had his interests at heart but her time was growing near and he feared that she would make a rash decision out of fear. He knew that she was afraid to leave him without a betrothed and at the mercy of his father. He hoped that the boy was as smart and sweet as she described him. 

She smiled knowingly at her eldest son. "I think you will be more than pleased. When I spoke with him yesterday, I had found him in his rose garden and he was lying under a tree with the sun on his face. He was truly breathtaking. He looked like an angel. He also has a warm smile. You will be pleased. He also sent a letter along with me for you. It is in my blue hat box. You may take it with you when you go." 

Alexander jumped up from the bed and walked hurriedly over to the hat box, retrieving his letter and left the room closing the door quietly. He walked quickly to his room and closed and locked the door. He didn't want either his brothers or his father interrupting his letter. He wanted to know more about this young man that had proven to be worth his mother's son. Alexander knew how protective his mother was of him and was thankful that it extended to his father. He read the letter slowly memorizing the little details. He laughed along with the stories of Clark's childhood escapades that introduced him to Chloe and helped to bond them in friendship. He was also intrigued to discover that the rumors of his betrothal request from Lana Lang being denied were in fact truth. Clark hadn't explained the details only that his parents knew he wouldn't be happy with her and had denied Lady Potter her request. 

Alexander folded the letter carefully and tucked it under his pillow. He couldn't help but think of the brief description his mother had given him about Clark. She'd said he looked like a sun kissed angel. Alexander pulled his blankets around himself and let sleep take him. 

Alexander woke the next morning with a smile on his face. He went to the kitchen, after dressing, and retrieved a tray of tea and biscuits for his mother and carried them to her room. He wanted to make sure she ate and to speak to her about Clark. He knew that she had been exhausted from her journey when she arrived home the evening prior so he'd kept his questions to a minimum. This morning his mind was whirling with all the things he wanted to know about his husband to be, most importantly had his father been informed of his impending marriage. Lex knocked once before entering the grand bedroom. He walked over to his mother's bedside. She was awake but still laying in her large feather tufted bed. He placed the tray on the bedside table and a gentle kiss on her forehead. She smiled knowingly at him. 

Her Alexander was always a sweet and loving boy, especially to her. However, she could see the gleam in his eyes. He was here for information. She was aware that she'd told him very little about Clark and that the letter would only make him more curious as to why she had deemed Clark worthy to be married to her son. "Is there something you wanted to discuss with me Alexander?" 

He looked over to her wearing a mock annoyance. "Yes!" He smiled wide and asked her to tell him all about Clark. Everything she knew and why she chose him specifically. 

Lillian couldn't help but smile at her excited son, so little seemed to make him smile these days. They both knew that her time was ending and so before her trip they had been taking long walks together and eating meals privately together. She tried to do similar things with her other sons but they were too engrossed in their friends or studies to spare her any extra time. So she spent every moment she could with her Alexander. She settled herself into her bed and sipped at her tea. He handed her a biscuit and sat crossed legged on the bed next to her and waited patiently for her to begin. 

Lillian started with the beginning and how she had first heard of him through whispers and rumors around the court. It seemed that he was sought after by many girls and their families but his parents had always said they wouldn't entertain any offers of marriage until he was of age. As soon as he turned sixteen, Lady Potter had requested a betrothal agreement between herself and Clark's parents. She wanted him to marry her niece Lana, whom was under her care. The talks had apparently caused a stir in the court because Clark himself had denied the agreement. He never spoke publicly about why he had said no, but apparently Lana and Lady Potter were both so embarrassed that they moved closer to the city and Luthor Manor. Lex couldn't help but laugh at Clark's outright refusal of the girl. He had met Lana and she had tried to attach herself to him as well. Luckily, Lucas had caught her eye and returned her interest. 

Lillian continued to tell Lex about how all the ladies of the court, young and old, who had ever met Clark, thought he was handsome, strong, intelligent, and brave. She told him of Clark's harrowing rescue of her on the trip to the Kent estate. How he had scared away the thieves with only his presence and then fixed the wheel, asking for nothing in return. She told Lex about his impeccable manners and his lovely gardens. She spoke of the tree that she and Clark had talked under and how it was something that Clark had specially created. She explained her promise that he could have some area to grow a garden here at the manor and Lex readily agreed that it would be a lovely gesture to his new husband. 

Lex's mind was swirling with all the new details his mother had shared about Clark. The more he heard the more he wanted to meet him. He couldn't wait to see if the boy was well read. He also couldn't wait to see if the boy was as handsome as the women of the court thought. Lex fell back against the bed and started to frown. 

"What troubles you son?" Lillian set a gentle hand on her son's bare brow. She had hoped the information about Clark would only bring smiles. 

"Do you think he'll love me? What if he takes one look at me and decides he doesn't want to marry me either. You've said that he is sweet but maybe he is also fickle!" 

"Oh my sweet boy, he will love you. You'll see. He'll be here with his lady in waiting in two weeks time. You will see then how much he appreciates your beauty. He asked me about you. He wanted to know what your interests were and what schools you had attended. He asked about your duties and social responsibilities, but he never asked about your looks. Does that sound like a fickle boy? He wanted to know who you are Alexander, not what you are." 

Alexander couldn't help the small smile that escaped his worried lips. He was glad to hear that Clark had asked about him as well. He didn't want this to be a marriage of convenience or politic. He really wanted to be able to grow to love his husband. Swiping his hand over his bald head one more time, Alexander closed his eyes and settled closer to his mother, listening to her sip the tea and breathe some what labored next to him. 

* * *

Clark and Chloe had been traveling for two days when they heard the news that Lady Lillian had died. Clark was bedside himself. He felt so distraught for Alexander. He knew that he was very close to his mother, much in the same way that Clark was with his, and couldn't imagine the pain of loosing her. He cried for the loss of her life and for Alexander's pain. Chloe held him and settled his head on her lap. She was glad that Clark hadn't been sent on this trip alone. The next morning they arrived at Luthor Manor and were greeted with full regalia. Clark was surprised to see the house flags flying high in the sky and that the entire court was there in full dress. He had expected to be entering a time of mourning. It had seemed as if there was nothing out of place and that the Luthor family had already moved on from the loss of its matriarch. Then, Clark saw a man that could only be Alexander. He was standing to the left of his father and was dressed in all black with a white lily pinned to his breast. He had a tired look in his eye. Clark wanted to go to him and hug him until he smiled. However, he remembered the discussion that he'd had with Lady Lillian before she left the country estate and he prepared himself for a formal and public introduction and inspection. He knew the court was there to see who Lady Lillian had chosen for her eldest son. He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, with one last smile at Chloe he signaled for Whitney to open the carriage and present him to the Luthor family. Because his parents were not able to make the trip, his father had sent Sir Whitney in his stead. He was a family friend and had been working with Clark on patrolling the forests and keeping the thieves from attacking innocent travelers. Whitney said he'd be proud to take the trip with Clark and Chloe and promised Clark's mother to keep him safe until they reached Luthor Manor. Whitney stepped out of the carriage and the crowd sounded a unified gasp. 

The Luthor household had been preparing to welcome the betrothed to Alexander ever since Lillian's return. After her death and burial, Lionel told the staff to continue on in the preparations as if Lillian were still there. He didn't want any of her plans for their children to be set aside or forgotten. To most it looked like a grieving and loving husband attempting to carry out his wives final wishes. To Alexander it looked like a petty man ensuring he didn't lose his wealth, status, or title by not abiding by his original marital contract. His mother had been very specific that even after her death her wishes were to be fully carried out or the agreement and all that came with it was voided. Because the boys had been legally Lillian's sons, the wealth and titles would be transferred to her eldest and he would then be in charge of his brother's affairs. Alexander knew his father would do everything in his power, including agree to this marriage even though it was to a man, to keep his wealth and status. Alexander remembered his excited discussions about Clark with his mother, he tried to will up the appropriate jovial attitude that one should have when meeting your husband to be, but he found himself to deeply in grief to do so. He hoped that Clark would understand. 

Lionel and his three sons stood at the entrance to the manor's main gate watching the coach approach. Lionel leaned over to Alexander whispering, "Smile son, you'll scare the girl before the wedding night." He laughed at his own joke and straightened his jacket again before standing still and watching the coach door swing open. At the shocked gasp of the courtiers and townspeople Lionel couldn't help but drop his smile and clench his jaw. His wife had betrothed their eldest son to a man. She must have been hysterical in her final days. Certainly, canceling this agreement wouldn't loose him his title! The woman had to be mad. Lionel looked over to see Alexander's face, he wore a small smile. Their eye's met and Alexander smirked triumphantly at him. Apparently the boy knew of his mother's plans and was pleased, Lionel thought to himself. He quickly put his smile back in place so he wouldn't seem to unknowing of the affairs of his household and prepared to meet the...boy, who would marry his son tomorrow. 

Alexander turned from his father and brothers and walked toward the coach. He saw the young man exit and was pleased to see that he was indeed handsome. He wouldn't have considered him an angel but his tastes in men were different from his mothers. He walked to the end of the runner and waited to be formally addressed. He noticed Clark turn back to the carriage and help a young blond woman out of the coach. Alexander looked her over appraisingly. She would be Chloe, the girl who Clark had brought along to birth their children. She was very attractive and had friendly way about her. Alexander thought that Clark had chosen well. He couldn't wait to talk to both of them without the prying eyes of the public and his family, or what was left of it. He steeled himself against the tears he felt welling up, he didn't want people to think he wasn't thrilled with his mother's choice of spouse. As he was about to extend his hand in greeting he saw Clark turn back to the carriage and hold the door open once again. Alexander wasn't aware of any others that were to be arriving with Clark, but he stood still and waited. A young man stepped out of the coach and dipped his head in a thankful acknowledgement to the blond boy holding the door for him. He then stepped forward to Alexander and fell to his knees. 

Alexander couldn't hold the gasp from leaving his lips. This young man was his Clark, not the first. His mother was correct, he did look like an angel. He watched Clark go to his knees in front of his family and the court. It was an obvious acknowledgement of who held the power in their relationship. Alexander was surprised at the ease of which Clark made this gesture. He smiled appreciatively and reached his hand out to help Clark up. Alexander noticed as Clark rose that he was also wearing a white lily pinned to his outer coat. Clark kept hold of Alexander's hand and began to speak. 

"Alexander, I wish to offer you and your family my sincerest apologies over the loss of your mother." At Alexander's nod of acknowledgement he continued. "I've sent word to my parents and requested that they build a fountain in remembrance of her inside the blossom grove that she enjoyed during her visit. Clark released Alexander's hand and reached back for the wrapped seedling Whitney was handing him. "I had hoped to gift this to her, as a thank you for choosing and trusting me with her son. It is a seedling of the tree she admired while visiting." 

Alexander looked over the small tree and remembered fondly the story his mother told him about her talk with Clark under the tree filled with wonderfully scented blossoms. 

"Thank you, Clark. I'm sure my mother would have appreciated this gift as much as I appreciate the thoughtfulness behind it." Alexander smiled, a small pitiful attempt, but the best he could muster. He hoped Clark wasn't offended by his lack of jubilance. Alexander saw the understanding in Clark's eye's and watched as he turned to formally introduce Chloe. 

"Alexander, this is my dearest friend, Chloe Sullivan. She will be the bearer of your heir and also the children's nurse and nanny." 

Alexander nodded in her direction and she stepped forward and curtsied. 

"Pleasure to meet you. I look forward to providing you strong sons and daughters." She said the last with the tiniest of smirks on her face and Alexander's opinion of her rose tenfold. She was fearless and bold. He also couldn't help but notice the small smile that graced Clark's face at her words and the twinkle in his eye. Alexander made a note to ask more questions about the obvious discussion the two friends had shared about the future children of the Luthor household. 

"Thank you Ms. Sullivan. I would also like to thank you for agreeing to provide children for my husband and me. It is very gracious of you." She smiled in return and looked to Clark. He only smiled back at both her and Alexander. Alexander thought Clark looked pleased at the ease of the introductions. "I think we should all go into the library and discuss the details of the betrothal privately." At a nod from Chloe and Clark, Alexander turned to walk up the entrance to the Manor and stepped inside. Feeling more at ease out of public viewing, Alexander allowed his shoulders to relax a little further and released the sigh he had been holding. 

As soon as the three entered the library, Clark noticed the dark circles shading under Alexander's eyes and the slope of his shoulders. He also noticed the man went directly to the spirits and poured three large servings. He brought two over to the small table in the center of the room and gestured for Clark and Chloe to take one. He raised his glass and clinked his against both of theirs before slugging the entirety in one large gulp. Clark looked over at a very nervous and unsure Chloe and gestured for her to take a seat on the settee while he took her glass and set both back down on the table. "Alexander? If you would prefer to put off our wedding until after the proper mourning period is over, I wouldn't object. Loosing someone you love isn't something to take lightly and gloss over for more exciting things. I know your father will be pushing to have the ceremony immediately so he can receive his holdings of my dowry but I will stand by your decision if you would prefer to wait." He couldn't take watching this man look so lost any longer. Clark reached out and grasped Alexander's hand, entwining their fingers. He brought his husband-to-be's hand up to his lips and gently kissed the wrist joint. 

Alexander realized this was why his mother had chosen Clark so quickly. She saw something in his inherent nature and knew that he would be strong enough to fight Lionel. She knew that Clark would be devoted from the beginning and that he would never only think of himself. He smiled at the tender physical gesture and sighed internally at the soft voluptuous lips as they pressed to his skin. "Thank you, Clark. I think that I would prefer to complete the ceremony as my mother planned. If we give my father enough time, he may find a way to convince the court that my mother had lost her faculties at the end of her life and deny our marriage." 

Clark and Chloe gasped in unison. They looked to each other and spoke silently with their eyes about the outrage they felt. Chloe spoke first. "I think you should definitely do this as soon as possible, Clark. I know how difficult it will be at first to celebrate, but have faith that Lady Lillian picked you for Alexander personally and she planned this wedding herself. I think that by continuing with her specific plans it will be like having her there at the celebration." She looked over at Alexander in sorrow, "At least as close to having her there as possible." 

Alexander smiled at her to let her know he didn't take offense to her words. "I think you may be right Chloe. My mother obviously thought we were a perfect match." Alexander looked Clark over head to toe in a flirtatious manner as he spoke. "I don't want to put our marriage off any longer than necessary." 

Clark blushed and looked at Alexander shyly through his eye lashes which only caused the heat in Alexander's stare to intensify. Chloe felt as if she was intruding all of a sudden and knew she needed to steer both men back to what they really needed to discuss before things got completely out of control. 

* * *

Lana Lang stared over to her aunt and fumed. She could not believe that Lady Lillian had chosen a male over her to wed her son. Also, she couldn't believe that Clark had asked Chloe, of all the girls in the kingdom, to carry his and Alexander's children. She did not think it was fair. First she lost her Clark to Alexander and now she lost the chance to provide an heir to the Luthor family to Chloe? Her head could not make sense of the information this afternoon had provided. She did notice her aunt pointedly making eye contact with Lionel and hoped that Nell was able to continue to use her wiles to convince Lionel that she was better suited to marry Alexander, or at least mother his off spring. Lana couldn't help but take notice of the way that Lucas was leering at her. Through the entire ceremony he was staring and now he had a vicious little grin on his lips. Lana knew that sleeping with Lucas was a horrible mis-step on her part to gain entrance to the Luthor family. Now, she often found herself in the predicament of having to sleep with Lucas when he called on her like a common hoar. She looked to her aunt and signaled silently that she was headed home before Lucas could take her aside. 

Nell nodded her understanding and watched Lana leave. She had already begun plotting a way to turn the days events in her and her nieces favor and crush Clark Kent. Lady Potter knew that Lionel would never have agreed to this marriage if he was aware of its terms before the signing. She decided to bring him into her little plot. She knew that Lionel would jump at the chance to have the marriage agreement cancelled and her plan would include reasons beyond his own control. It would be a perfect out for Lionel and help her conceal Lana's newest predicament. 

* * *

Alexander, Clark, and Chloe had settled into a discussion about the wedding plans. Clark told Alexander about all of the fresh fruits and vegetables he brought from his home for their wedding feast. He told him that he had grown them in his own garden. Alexander was reminded of Clark's request to have a small piece of land to tend for his own private use. He called the head grounds keeper into the library so that Clark could inform the man about the type of land and supplies he would need to start his garden. Alexander watched with fascination as Clark spoke exuberantly with the grounds keeper and the man, who was considered highly knowledgeable and much sought after in the court, could barely keep up with the different discoveries in horticulture that Clark was discussing. Chloe noticed the pride on Alexander's face and couldn't help but speak up. 

"It's interesting to watch him speak when the topic is land or sky. He often gets lost in his studies or cuttings. You'll have to find a way make him loose his concentration." She smirked in challenge to Alexander's prideful expression and giggled when his face turned from pride to bawdy confidence. 

"I have a feeling that interruptions from me will be very well received." 

They both looked over to where Clark was standing near the gardener as he prattled on about peat to clay ratios and Chloe and Alexander both noticed the soft flirtatious smile Clark wore. It seemed that Alexander was right. He would need to work very little at keeping Clark's attentions. Alexander dismissed the gardener and walked over to Clark's side to re-clasp their hands. He was about to ask Clark if he could show him to his living suites when the door to the library burst open and Lionel, Lucas, and Julian walked in. The brother's flopped down on the couch near Chloe. Lucas looked her over and gave her a wink. Chloe turned to Clark with shock written over her features. She was obviously expecting the Luthor men to have better manors. Alexander groaned inwardly and hoped that his father was not about to try to shame Clark and Chloe into leaving and canceling the betrothal. 

"Well, well, brother. It seems mother decided you needed a wife and playmate." 

Chloe rolled her eyes before speaking directly to Lucas. "I am not Alexander's betrothed, Clark is." 

Lucas looked back at Chloe with steel in his gaze. "I know." His face softened slightly and his eyes began to gleam. "Feel free to find your way to my room any night, I'm sure my brother won't be using you enough to satisfy young feminine urges." 

Lucas's smile glittered in the firelight and Chloe felt a chill creep up her spine. She got up from the settee and walked over to where Clark and Alexander were standing. 

Alexander was about to scream at Lucas when a calm and stern voice came from his side that shocked and excited him greatly. His husband-to-be was definitely the man he'd always hoped for. 

"Excuse me sir, we may not yet be family, but I feel that I am able to speak my mind in your presence. I will not tolerate that sort of behavior towards Chloe. You will treat her as a lady and you will not be disrespectful towards women in her presence again. She is my dearest friend and has offered herself to provide a proper heir for Alexander, so I feel no hesitance in saying that he will back my requests of your behavior." 

Lucas opened his mouth and Alexander spoke before he could make a sound. "Clark is correct Lucas. You will not be disrespectful to Chloe again. She will be mothering my children and she deserves the respect of a lady of the house of Luthor. I will not be informing you of this again little brother." Alexander's eyes had turned to ice and his voice highly threatening but calm. 

Chloe was so relieved that Alexander spoke on her behalf. She knew that Clark would always protect her, whether it be physically or just her honor, but having Alexander on her side made her feel more at ease. Plus, she really liked being referred to as a lady of the manor. She smiled her gratitude at Alexander and Clark. 

Lionel allowed the posturing to go on a few more moments before he spoke up. "Boys, this is no way to greet our newest family members. Please accept my apologies Ms. Sullivan. The shock of this morning's events is still settling." At Chloe's nod of acceptance Lionel continued on. "I have to say that my dearest Lillian hid this little secret well, Alexander. I had no idea that you convinced her to find you a husband. I am sorry Clark, but it seems that my late wife decided to keep your identity from myself and the rest of the family. We were expecting a woman this morning." 

Clark could see the tension in Alexander's shoulders heighten every time Lionel said Lillian's name. He squeezed Alexander's hand reassuringly. "I'm sure she had her reasons sir. I am certainly happy that she was open minded enough to see that love should never have boundaries." Clark smiled over at Alexander and they both starred longingly at each other until Lionel cleared his throat. 

"Yes, well. I'm sure you will be happy here. However, before we can officially acknowledge the betrothal we need to notarize your dowry. So, if you would have your footmen bring it in please." 

Clark looked away from Alexander's gaze in shock. "You want it brought in here, this room?" 

"Yes, yes. I think we should get this over immediately don't you?" Lionel spoke directly to Clark. He'd hoped that the country boy had forgotten to bring his dowry giving Lionel a legal out to deny the contract immediately. 

"Well.." 

"Come on now boy!" Lionel bellowed at Clark. "You don't think I'm going to hand over my eldest son for free do you?" 

Clark looked over at Alexander for reassurance and at his nod of acceptance he opened the door to the library and called for Whitney to have the dowry brought into the library. Whitney gave him a very confused look before turning and requesting some help from the Manor staff to bring the dowry inside. "Alexander, I don't think your father read our contract very closely." 

Alexander smiled knowingly at Clark while responding. "He never read it Clark, it was my mother's agreement not his. Don't worry. Just have fun watching his shocked face!" 

Chloe giggled at Alexander's comments and sat herself down in a chair near the corner furthest from the door. She wanted to be able to see the looks on the faces of the pampas asses that called themselves the Luthor men, Alexander withstanding of course. 

The doors to the library were propped open and the staff began to bring in large crates of vegetables and fruits, seedlings and other small plants, also plenty of closed trunks. The library was soon filled with the cases. Lucas and Julian smirked and rolled their eyes while Alexander began to look over the bounty that Clark had brought to him. 

"I guess your country wife didn't trust you to keep him fed Alex." Julian sneered while Lucas man handled some of the seedlings. 

"Please don't touch those Lucas." Clark requested. "As for the fresh vegetables, I thought that it would be nice to bring the best quality in the province to my husband for our wedding feast. People come from many towns away to purchase them from my father's farm. They are quite sought after. The court will be surprised to see such bountiful supply at our table." 

Alexander was aware of the talk about the Kent produce and flowers. They were prized in the court and he knew his father would be spreading the news to show off the amount of food they would be serving at the feast tomorrow. Alexander smiled over to Clark to show his appreciation for the bounty he had brought with him. 

Clark continued speaking after returning Alexander's smile. "As for the trunks, they are filled with silver, gold, and jewels. I have also brought some of the finest cloth available to ensure Alexander's future wardrobe, and four new young steeds. I hope I was correct in assuming you didn't want the animals brought into the house Lionel." Clark looked over at Lionel who was standing with his two other sons with his eyes wide in awe at the wealth being brought into his home. He nodded his agreement and Clark continued his explanation of his dowry. "Being the only son in my family I, alone, will inherit my families Manor and all of the surrounding lands." Alexander and Lionel's heads both snapped to attention at hearing this. The Kent family lands were vast and much sought after. "Ten percent of this inheritance is yours Alexander." 

Alexander smiled at his husband-to-be. His mother had made a wise choice indeed. Not only was Clark exactly what he would have chosen for himself but the wealth he was adding to the Luthor fortune would assure Luthor power for generations to come. Alexander realized, all of a sudden, that with the fortune that Clark had brought to him and the inheritance waiting for him that he would have the wealth and power to leave his father's side one day soon. He, Clark, and their children would never be under Lionel's thumb. He thanked his mother and went over to Clark, throwing his arms around him and hugging him joyously. 

Lionel was loathe admitting it aloud, but his wife had made a very good match for their son. He knew he would have never even waited to hear of the details before denying the contract once he discovered it was a man that she had chosen. He'd always known that his Lillian was an intelligent and shrewd woman, it was a quality he loved about her. He also knew that with this amount of independent wealth it would not be long before Alexander and his spouse would no longer need the cover of the Luthor ancestral home. Alexander would no longer need his family name to gain independence. Lionel started thinking of ways to not only keep this dowry in the family but to also ensure Alexander stayed near where Lionel could make sure he wasn't succeeding in gaining more political clout in the court than Lionel currently held. It wouldn't do to have a son out shine the father. 

Lucas and Julian bristled at Clark's declaration. Neither thought it fair that Alexander was going to receive so much by marrying this country boy. They both saw the wealth currently being piled in the room and hoped that their mother had thought to match them with families as wealthy as the Kent's seemed to be. Julian knew he was years from marring age and was afraid that his father and brother Lucas would ferret away the most important pieces of the Luthor holdings before he was able to take his share. 

Lucas was of marrying age but was not allowed to take a bride before his elder brother. Now that Alexander was getting married he knew that it wouldn't be long before Lionel would force him to make a betrothal agreement with the family his mother had chosen for him. Lucas really didn't want to settle himself with one girl just yet but he knew that he also would never be ready to be disinherited for not following Lionel's wishes. Lucas looked over to where Clark and Alexander were whispering quietly to each other with large smiles on their faces. He hated Clark Kent. He hated Alexander. Lucas stormed out of the room and slammed the library doors in anger. 

Clark watched Lucas leave the room in an angry fit. He had no idea why the boy was acting so strangely. He expected shock and even crude jokes from Alexander's brothers, but never anger. He was about to ask Alexander about it when he heard Lionel question him once more. 

"What of an heir young man?" 

Clark motioned Chloe forward. He explained that part of the betrothal agreement also included a side agreement with Chloe and her father. The contract Chloe and her father sighed was written by Lady Lillian herself. It stated that Chloe would give birth to their children up until the time that two son's had been born. She would also be the children's nurse and nanny. However, she had no parental rights to any of the children, all decisions for the children sired by Alexander would be shared by him and Clark equally. 

Lionel looked pleased at this explanation. "Has the girl been inspected by doctors to ensure that she is able to birth healthy children?" 

Chloe spoke up for herself. "Yes sir. I am very healthy and ready to bear children whenever Clark and Alexander decide they are ready to start a family." 

Lionel nodded while stroking his beard. "Hmm, I am surprised that you are willing to share your marital bed with a woman, Clark. What would you do if Alexander decided he no longer desires a husband and prefers to have Chloe warm his bed every night?" 

Clark gasped in shock. "I, I..." Clark looked down at his shoes and thought over what Lionel had just asked him. He never thought that Alexander would one day toss him away for another. He never realized that it could be a possibility. 

Alexander saw the sadness in Clark's face as he thought over Lionel's hurtful words. "That will never be a problem father. Clark, please don't worry. I will never toss you aside. If you ever feel that I'm over looking my husbandly duties toward you, please tell me right away." Alexander wanted to tell him that he thought Clark was the most attractive person he had ever seen and was certain that he would never grow tired of having sex with him or being filled by him but didn't want to speak so crudely in front of Chloe. Clark had made it quite clear how Chloe was to be treated in this house. Alexander settled for wrapping his arms around Clark and stroking his hands up and down his back in reassurance. 

Chloe smiled at Alexander's reaction to Clark's distress. She had planned to take him aside later in the day and privately talk with him about Clark. She had known Clark since they were young children and had even once hoped to be his wife. After Clark denied Lady Potters request to begin a betrothal agreement between her niece and Clark, Chloe took him aside to fulfill her own curiosity. Lana Lang was very beautiful and had many willing suitors but Clark had outright refused to even entertain the thought of marrying her. That was the day Clark explained his preference for men to her. She was shocked at first but found acceptance quickly. Chloe planned on telling Alexander everything she could about Clark's little nuances. She knew that Clark rarely spoke up for himself and once married he would stand by Alexander to the death if necessary. She also knew he was an affectionate person. He craved touch and touched everyone. She didn't want Alexander to misinterpret Clark's demonstrative behavior with his brother's or the staff for desire. Clark hugged everyone and most often everyone wanted to hug Clark back, his joy was infectious. She reminded herself to have that discussion with Alexander as soon as possible. 

Alexander decided that he and Clark didn't need to be present while his father cataloged all the things that Clark had brought to him as his dowry. He asked Clark and Chloe if they would like a tour of the Manor and the grounds before dinner. They both readily agreed and the three walked out of the room talking. Chloe and Clark both asked many questions about the art and some about the grounds themselves. Alexander decided that he wanted to show Clark the plot he'd had set aside in the gardens for Clark to work in privately, so he skipped that portion of his planned tour. They soon found themselves up stairs near the bedroom suites and Alexander showed Clark and Chloe into Chloe's rooms. Hers were attached to what would one day be the nursery. She also had her own private dressing and bathing rooms. She found her luggage had been stored and some of her clothing had been put in the bureaus in her dressing room. She told Clark and Alexander that she wanted to rest and freshen up before dinner so they left her behind while Alexander showed Clark to his rooms. 

"Normally, these rooms would be considered the Lady of the Manor's suite but..." 

"Alexander, I am not ashamed to be marrying you." Clark rested his palms on Alexander's cheeks turning his face upward. "Let people tease and joke all they want about the `little woman', it will not make me upset." Clark placed a chaste kiss on Alexander's left cheek, right next to where his thumb had been rubbing small circles, before releasing his face and opening the door to his rooms. "Wow!" 

Alexander's small smile of awe over the affection Clark was bestowing on him turned wide upon hearing Clark's exclamation. "I wasn't aware of your personal tastes so if there is anything that would like changed, feel free to tell the staff. I had them decorate your rooms similar to my own." 

Clark turned away from the large bed in the center on the room and looked at Alexander with a puzzled expression on his face. "We are not going to be sharing the same room? Even after we are married?" 

Alexander hoped that Clark would absolutely want to share his bed from the moment they were married but had been cautioned by his mother to be patient with his new husband. Clark was much younger than Alexander and absolutely less experienced when it came to nocturnal activities so he didn't want to scare the young man from future experiences. "I didn't want to presume before we were able to discuss your preferences. My mother always kept a separate room from my father but I know that is not how all married couples choose to live." 

Clark saw the glee in Alexander's eyes at the possibility of never having to sleep without him. He was thrilled! "I don't think I'll need this space for myself. I would however like to be near the children when they are born. Is your room as near to the nursery as this one?" 

Alexander shook his head. He couldn't seem to stop smiling ever since he and Clark had walked into the library. He had been mentally thanking his mother all afternoon. "No, not as close." 

"Would you mind moving then? If it is a problem then I .." 

"No! I don't mind. It will be nice to have a new space. I am starting a new life after all." Alexander walked over to the large lounger near the window and sat heavily. "Tomorrow afternoon we will be married." He held out his hand for Clark knowing he would grasp it and sit next to him. Clark obliged by entwining their fingers gently and settling himself very close to Alexander's side. Alexander could feel the warmth of Clark's skin radiating through his clothes. "I never thought that my mother would find someone as perfect as you for me, Clark." Turning his head away from the garden view, Alexander looked deep into Clark's mossy green eyes. "I am so glad that she did. I feel like I have known you forever and yet had been forced to be apart. It's like we fit perfectly together." Clark smiled softly in agreement and rested his head on Alexander's shoulder. "We have a future together, Clark. Destiny. Can you feel it? The court and my family may not understand our love now, but soon, they will all see. You and I, Clark, we will be the stuff of legends." 

* * *

Clark awoke to the sound of the village church bells ringing the announcement of his upcoming wedding to Alexander. Clark stretched generously across the large four poster bed that he would be sharing with his husband for the first time later that evening and smiled his brightest smile. He couldn't seem to stop himself. He knew that Alexander would be waiting for him in the dining room to share breakfast, so he hurried to change and dress for the morning. While dressing he couldn't help but think of the festivities that would be happening later that day. He was so excited to finally be able to call himself husband that even the thought of his parents missing the ceremony wasn't enough to diminish his glee. He decided, while tying his boots, that his first correspondence as "Lady Luthor" would be to formally invite his parents to the Manor. Clark remembered the stories his mother had shared with him about the masks of her youth and hoped that Alexander wouldn't mind throwing one during his parents visit. Clark left for breakfast with a skip in his step. While on his way he decided to stop and see if Chloe had yet prepared herself for breakfast. He felt guilty for leaving her alone for so much of the previous evening and hoped she wasn't to upset with him. 

Clark knocked on her door and opened it when Chloe called to him. She was still dressing for the morning and asked him to wait for her so they could walk down to breakfast together. 

"I just know I'll get lost in this house. I tried to walk around yesterday evening so I could get used to the size of it but all the hallways look the same!" 

Clark just laughed at Chloe's attempt to temper his impatience. He knew that Chloe was always intrigued with a mystery and this Manor was just large enough to hold multiple secrets and hidden passageways to keeps her busy for years to come. Chloe stepped forward and twirled around in a circle presenting herself to him with a coy smile on her face. 

"Do I look like a lady befitting to carry the newest Luthor progeny?" 

Clarke smiled at her knowingly. She was obviously nervous about how the other women of the court were going to treat her once they realized who she was. "I think you look beautiful Chloe. But then again, I always do." 

Chloe beamed at Clark's compliment and took his arm to allow him to lead her to the dining room for breakfast. The two talked all the way down the hall and grand staircase about the day's upcoming events. Chloe kept teasing Clark that the sky was forced to cloud over so his smile didn't outshine the sun. When they reached the bottom of the stairs they both began to hear yelling coming form the dining room. They walked faster towards the commotion and when Clark heard Alexander screaming he released Chloe's arm and ran ahead of her to Alexander's side. When Clark entered the room Alexander was still screaming at his father and brothers. 

"I never slept with that girl!" 

Lionel saw Clark enter and Chloe a few steps behind him. He could barely contain his excitement when he saw Clark's face fall at Alexander's outburst. He knew the boy would hold true to his betrothal to Alexander but would be forced to amend the agreement to allow Lana Lang to carry their children instead of Chloe Sullivan. Lionel couldn't have been more pleased when Lady Potter came to him to explain her niece's predicament late yesterday evening. He agreed to convince Alexander that if he wouldn't marry the girl than he had to allow her to be the birth mother of his future children. Lionel was certain that with Lana's help he would be able to keep Alexander, Clark, and the wealth and power they would amass close enough to only further his own power and standing in the court. Also, he would be able to have an influence on the children once they were born. It was the only way to ensure his future holdings and keep Alexander in check at the same time. He was actually surprised he hadn't thought of the plan sooner. 

Lionel was also fully aware that the child was actually Lucas's and that Lucas was to be betrothed to Lana after Alexander's wedding. After the shock of Clark's arrival yesterday morning he read every document his late wife had drawn up concerning their son's futures. He hoped that Lillian hadn't shared her choice of bride for Lucas with Alexander. By the looks of his reaction, she hadn't. This plan would work perfectly. "She is your type Alexander." Lionel motioned towards Clark. "Young, intelligent, brown hair, with large innocent eyes. She says that the child is yours. We have no proof that she is lying but your word and with your prior experience with the young women of the court I doubt that people will take that as proof. I also doubt that Lady Potter is willing to sacrifice her niece's marital possibilities on your word alone." 

Chloe and Clark gasped in shock. Neither had heard the entirety of the discussion but both understood what was happening. Lady Potter was requesting that Alexander marry her niece because he had impregnated her. Clark looked into Alexander's eyes and saw the turmoil there. He saw Alexander's heart breaking at the thought of having to marry that vindictive girl. Clark couldn't hold his tongue any longer. 

"What if I came forward and spoke of my own personal dealings with Lana Lang? She had requested a betrothal agreement between us before moving here. I denied her request personally and she threatened to tell the village that she was pregnant with my child to force the issue. I didn't want to publicly embarrass her so I convinced her that no one would believe her word over mine. The town knew me and my parents. They also were well aware of the fact that I had never ..." Clark's blush spread rapidly and he looked to Alexander for strength. Alexander walked over to him and rested his hand on Clark's trying to stop him from wringing them further. Feeling more confident with Alexander at his side Clark continued. "I've never shared my bed with another. I was taught to wait until marriage. Lana knew that I was right and so she and her aunt left town and came here. She is only doing this to spite me. I am so sorry Alexander! I had no idea she would do this." 

Alexander couldn't help the surge of happiness at hearing Clark confess that he had never had a lover and had been saving himself for his wedding night. It was something they had discussed the prior evening but knowing that his father, brother's, and soon the whole village if the maid in the corner with the shocked face was signaling him correctly, were now aware of Clark's purity as well as his wealth. It was something that Alexander planned on flaunting. He was also happy to hear that Clark was willing to embarrass himself publicly if necessary to defend him. He knew that Clark would never purposely hurt or discredit anyone unless it was absolutely necessary. Lana would surely be shunned from the court and forced to leave the village. Alexander realized what Clark was actually saying he was willing to do. He also knew how much pain this was going to cause Clark. He looked into Clark's anguished filled eyes and knew they had no choice. 

Lionel saw the resolution in his son's face and decided to twist the knife of his success a little deeper. "Yes Clark, that would probably discredit young Lana. The court would certainly have no other recourse than to remove her title and she would be shunned from the village. But what of the child? So sad these things. No man would ever take the young girl as a bride or agree to raise her bastard child. I guess she will have to be sent to a home or hope to find an orphanage willing to take the child." 

Clark looked over to Lionel in shock. He hadn't thought of the child. He didn't remember his time before his father brought him to the farm but he knew that his mother would never speak to him about the orphanage they retrieved him from. She would always hug him tighter and try to hold back her tears when he asked about it. He wouldn't want to be responsible for a child having to grow up in that type of environment. "Alexander, we can't, the child, what about the child?" 

Alexander saw the pain and anguish in Clark's angelic features. It made him feel like weeping when a single tear trailed its way down Clark's cheek. He kissed the tear away and held Clark close. "It's not fair. You're meant to be mine." 

Chloe could feel the pain flowing off of the two young men in front of her. If she didn't know better this news seemed awfully planned and Lionel's speech about the welfare of the unborn child seemed to target Clark specifically. She wanted to fix this for him and for Alexander before Lana could steal all the joy away from their special day. That was when it dawned on her. "Excuse me, Alexander?" 

Clark looked over Alexander's shoulder to Chloe and saw the tentative smile on her face. "What are you thinking Chloe?" 

"Well. I was just thinking that maybe instead of Alexander marrying Lana that we could rewrite the part of your betrothal agreement that deals with who will be giving birth to your children. No one is really aware of what my role is yet, other than family. So, we just let people know that she agreed to have your children and when the baby is born a little early, we can just tell people that their were some complications. I can still stay on as nurse and nanny if you like?" 

Lionel could see his plan unraveling by the second. This young woman was quick. She really would be worthy to carry the next generation of Luthor. If only she was less loyal to Clark, he would have considered trying to sway her to his viewpoint for the future of the Luthor empire. "I'm not sure that Lady Potter would agree to that but I would be willing to speak with her and Lana on your behalf." Lionel smiled at Clark's nod of acceptance and turned to walk away from his accomplishment. He stopped short at his eldest son's words before clearing the doorway to the hall. 

"Father, make sure I receive a complete and signed copy of the new agreement immediately. Clark and I have to go over it to make sure Lana isn't trying to force herself into our lives. She is to have no parental rights to the child and she is never to cuckold me. If Clark and I decide to have future children we would prefer that Chloe carry them. This is a point I will not back down on." 

Chloe beamed at Clark and Alexander. They released each other and took turns hugging her and thanking her for her quick thinking. 

* * *

Lionel sat in his pew waiting impatiently for the ceremony to begin. He had discussed the new agreement with Lady Potter that morning and she reluctantly agreed. He had to throw in a sizable amount of gold before she acquiesced to Lex's demands. Lionel knew that Lana would not be happy with the result of her attempt to mislead Alexander. Lionel was no fool. He was aware of the relationship between Lucas and the young Miss Lang, he knew whom the child's father really was. He smirked to himself as he thought about how well this entire betrothal mess had worked out for him personally. The court was already whispering about the new wealth that had been added to the Luthor fortune by the Kent's son. The music began and Lionel turned his attentions to the front of the chapel where Clark and Alexander were both entering from opposite sides of the church to stand together and say their vows. 

The priest began with a sermon about the importance of marital promises and how love would one day bloom between the two men standing in the front of the congregation today. From Chloe's point of view, love had already bloomed and she could see Alexander's flirtatious smile promising lust at the soonest possible moment. Clark's cheeks were tinged pink and his eyes were focused solely on Alexander. Chloe doubted he could even hear the priest talking no more than three feet from him. She was so happy that her long time friend had found someone that truly made him happy. As the two boys prepared to say their vows, Chloe noticed Alexander reach out and entwine his fingers with Clark's. She couldn't help the joyful tears that rolled down her cheeks. 

"Will you Alexander Joseph Luthor take Clark Jerome Kent to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, for all the days of your life?" 

Alexander looked from his entwined fingers to the shining eyes of his beloved. He still couldn't believe how deeply he felt for Clark. They had only known each other a couple of days and yet, he couldn't imagine ever wanting to be apart from him. "I will." 

Clark smiled back at Alexander and breathed a sigh of relief. He knew that they had an agreement and Alexander had told him how deeply he felt for him, but this moment was the culmination of weeks of planning and worrying. The relief at hearing Alexander's promise released the small ball of tension that had been sitting in the pit of Clark's stomach since breakfast. 

"Will you Clark Jerome Kent take Alexander Joseph Luthor to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, for all the days of your life?" 

Alexander's grip tightened on Clark's fingers and Clark realized that he was as nervous as Clark was about their vows. He smiled reassuringly and squeezed back before speaking. "I wi." 

"Stop! Stop! Clark Kent don't you dare say another word!" Lana Lang burst into the church looking completely disheveled. Her hair was stringy and hanging in her face. Her always perfect makeup was smudged and running around her eyes. He dress was wrinkled and the hem was covered in soot. She looked like she had been sleeping on the floor and hadn't bothered to bathe or dress before leaving the house. "I can't let this wedding continue. I need to speak with Alexander immediately. It is very important. You are making a huge mistake!" 

Alexander looked into Clark's fretful face and kissed his cheek before walking down the stairs of the Alter to step closer to Miss Lang. She had a wild look in her eyes and he didn't want her to attack Clark. "Miss Lang. I'm sure that this could wait until after my wedding. Anything you have to say to me was already agreed upon this morning. Clark and I already agreed to take in your bastard child and raise it as our own. I'm not sure what more you want from us." 

Lana gasped at Alexander's frank description of her secret pregnancy. She could tell that he was not going to play nice and pretend that the child was his while he still had feelings for Clark. She decided to use her last secret to sway him to her side. She could not allow Clark to steal away the man she was supposed to marry after making a fool of her in the Kent Village. She could feel Lucas's eyes on her and ignored his stare. "I am very grateful that you have agreed to raise my child Alexander, but this is about more than that. What I need to speak to you about concerns Clark. It is about what he is, and more importantly what he isn't." 

Alexander turned to look at Clark hoping for some explanation. He hated when things were being kept from him, especially when it concerned those he felt strongest about. He never turned back to look at Lana. Alexander stepped back onto the Alter and rejoined his hands with Clark's and replied, "There is nothing you could tell me that would change the way I feel for Clark." 

Clark smiled at Alexander. His relief was palpable and he leaned to whisper that he would explain what he thought she was talking about later, in private. At Alexander's nod of agreement, they both turned back to the priest ready to continue the service. 

Lana could not believe she had been rejected so publicly, again. The anger she felt toward both of the men standing at the front of the church was surging through her veins. "Father, you can not allow this wedding to continue. Clark is an abomination, a demon. He has bewitched Alexander into thinking he is in love. I have seen Clark with my own eyes, many have. He has caught run away carriages and put out large barn fires with his bare hands. He has stopped bullets and other weaponry with his fists. He is a demon and will only bring plagues upon this village if this union is allowed!" 

Lionel surged up from his seat seething with anger. He grasped Lady Potter's arm brutally, shoving her towards her hysterical niece. "Do something with that lunatic child! If people begin to believe her lies it will ruin all of my plans and you will certainly pay dearly for her transgressions." 

Lucas stood stunned at the length that Lana seemed willing to go to make sure that she and Alexander would be wed. He felt his heart crack a little at the thought of her giving his child away to another to keep. He couldn't help feel tossed aside. He promised himself that any child of his would remain his. He walked toward Lana, weaving his way through the whispering crowd as she continued to call Clark an abomination. He decided to drag her out of the church and make her see reason. Lucas knew that he would marry her in spite of her actions today and hoped that her hysterical behavior was brought on by her pregnancy. 

Alexander looked to Clark's guilt ridden and tear streaked face. He could see the pain being caused by Lana's hateful words. "Miss Lang, I don't care if what you say is the truth, I love Clark with all my heart. I refuse to live another day without him at my side." 

All in attendance gasped at Alexander's profession of love. Alexander reached up to wipe the tears running down Clark's face and gently stroked his thumb over Clark's reddened lips. Clark smiled hesitantly at Alexander's gentle loving touch. He wanted to grasp him tightly and beg for forgiveness. 

Lana stood completely still upon hearing Alexander speak of his devotion to Clark. She could feel the ball of anger inside her chest implode into a dark black empty space. With no regret, she removed the blade from her skirting and raised it high above her head. "If you will not marry me and take responsibility for this child then I don't want to live." 

Alexander didn't believe that Lana would actually cause herself harm, so he turned his back to her. When he heard Lucas yelling for Lana to stop and Clark's gasp of disbelief he turned to see what she had done. 

Clark saw the resolution pass through Lana's eyes before she began her downswing. He feared at what using his abilities so publicly would mean for his marriage to Alexander but couldn't allow himself to watch as Lana harmed herself and killed the child growing inside of her. He ran as fast as he could move and caught the blade, crushing it in his palm and tossing it to the floor. Lana looked into his face and fainted into Clark's outstretched arm. 

The entire assembly stood wide eyed, starring at Clark holding Lana Lang in one arm. The whispers about her being correct and that the boy really was a demon began to pass around the pews. 

Alexander felt the breeze as Clark passed him to run and catch the blade Lana was about to plunge into her belly. He stood there with an emotionless expression on his face. Thoughts of disbelief and hurt-filled anger ran through his mind. His eyes caught Clark's and he continued to stare deeply into them. 

Clark looked to Alexander and saw the pain in his eyes. The fear he had felt earlier in the day rekindled itself and grew into a pulsing throb in his throat. He gently laid Lana on the floor while crouching and turned to speak to Alexander to explain. 

As Clark turned from his crouched position, a single beam of sunlight broke through the cloudy sky and illuminated the stained glass window that hung above the Alter. The beam of light shone directly onto Clark, illuminating his face and casting an unearthly glow to his sea green eyes. Clark stood, extending himself to his full height and squared his shoulders. The sunlight continued to dance across his face and glitter over the unshed tears in his eyes. He looked ethereal and flawless. 

Alexander looked upon Clark and watched the sunlight bloom in his eyes and he whispered, "My mother told me, but I just thought. Clark, you are an angel." 

Hearing Alexander's awed whisper, Clark couldn't help the shy smile that crossed his lips. Clark dipped his head and looked up at Alexander threw his long sooty lashes. 

The assembly saw the light and Clark's reaction to Alexander's words. The shock from Lana Lang's accusations was still visible but the whisper's turned from demon to angel and the fear turned to excitement. 

Lionel couldn't believe his eyes. Clark had disappeared from Alexander's side only to reappear near Lana Lang and crushed the blade she was threatening herself with. Lionel had feared that his financial gain and political clout was slipping through his fingers. After hearing the whispers of angel being passed around the congregation, Lionel felt secure that this day would only reap him larger rewards than he'd ever dreamed possible. He began thinking of ways to use this new development to his own betterment. 

Chloe couldn't believe that Clark had publicly used his abilities to save Lana and the child she carried. Her first reaction of fear soon faded and the awe of the moment took its place. She always thought of Clark as a hero and knew he would never put others before his secret. She hoped that Alexander's whispered reverence never faded and that he would always hold true to his marital vows. 

Lucas ran to Lana. He picked up her still form and cradled her close. He couldn't believe that she was willing to take her life and the life of their child out of spite. He had never believed Lionel's tales of his own mother's lunacy, but seeing the hysterical nature of Lana's actions he realized that some women were not meant to be mothers. He knew that he felt deeply for Lana, however, and couldn't allow her to rot in a hospital for her actions. He started to devise a plan to keep her free while murmuring devotion into her ear. Lucas looked up from the floor where he and Lana were settled and began to apologize for all the hateful words he had spoken to Clark. He thanked him for saving his child. He turned back to Lana's waking form and promised to marry her when she was well again and always take care of their child. 

After smiling his acceptance down at Lucas, Clark walked over to where Alexander stood. The single beam of sunlight grew wider as he walked creating the sky above the chapel to appear clear and bright. He tentatively reached out his hand and brushed his finger tips across Alexander's slack cheek. "Do you still wish to marry me, now that you know what I am really capable of? I'm not an angel, Alexander. I'm not sure why I can do the things I can, I've just always been able to. I promise that I would never hurt you or anyone else. I love you but I will understand if you are not wiling to continue the ceremony today. If you need more timph." 

Alexander smiled at Clark's ramblings and quickly took his lips in a deep kiss. He pulled away slightly, still brushing his lips over Clark's smile, murmuring words of love and devotion. 

The priest cleared his throat and smiled down at the newest member of his village. He knew that the young man standing before him would always be a protector to all those who lived in their metropolitan village. He was still uncertain as to whether or not the boy was truly and angel, but was willing to accept that his actions were miraculous. "I believe we still need your answer, Mr. Kent." 

"What? Oh! I will! I will!" Clark turned back to Alexander's smiling face and kissed him deeply, pulling Alexander's bottom lip into his mouth and stroking it with his tongue. 

The priest blushed bright red at the kiss and squeaked out his announcement of husband and husband. 

* * *

After the dramatic ending to their ceremony, Alexander and Clark couldn't wait to lock themselves away in their rooms. Clark tried to explain everything he could think of about his abilities to Alexander but found it difficult to do as his husband was stripping the clothes from his body and pressing gentle kisses to every new piece of flesh exposed. After the loss of his trousers, Clark admitted his defeat with a moan of Alexander's name and pushed his husband back onto their bed. He began removing Alexander's clothes slowly while whispering words of love and pleasure at viewing Alexander's naked form. It wasn't long before they were both completely naked and writhing in each others arms gasping completion. 

The next morning Lionel, Lucas, Julian, and Chloe sat at the breakfast table waiting for the arrival of Alexander and Clark so they could begin their morning celebration of the new marriage. No one in the entire household doubted the lack of consummation, even without proof of the wedding sheets. They had all heard the shouts and groans until the early morning hours. 

Chloe cleared her throat and spoke. "I don't think we need to wait for them, gentlemen. I have a feeling we may not see either Clark or Alexander for a few days." She smiled over at Julian, watching the blush spread across his cheeks. At Lionel's nod of acceptance all of them picked up their forks and began to eat. 

Later in the afternoon Clark, dressed only in his night robes, snuck into the kitchen to grab a few apples and rolls from the pantry. He smiled and blushed at the giggling girls of the kitchen staff and hurried back up the stairs to his waiting husband. 

The girls continued to giggle with their hands pressed firmly over their mouths. They all prayed that their father's found as compatible matches for them as Lady Lillian found for her precious Alexander. 

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters herein. The characters of Lex Luthor and Clark Kent as well as any supporting characters are the property of their creators and DC comics. Gough/Millar Inc. and the WB Network TV own Smallville. Any deviations (or deviant behavior) from the originals, however, is mine. 

Feedback is welcomed and appreciated! 


End file.
